


What Goes Hap Hap Must Come Down

by MadDramaQueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: I went to LPL Newark!, LPL East Coast tour hype!, Sorry!, idk how to write for them, no FH in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: It's time to get on the bus for a tour!But, poor Lil J gets stuck on the top bunk, and he's afraid of heights!Will his boys be able to calm him down?





	What Goes Hap Hap Must Come Down

How did this happen? It couldn't be real, right? Jeremy Dooley was not stuck on the top bunk of this constantly moving bus for a week. It had to be a dream! All he needed was a pinch!

[THUD]

Well, a speed bump jolting the bus works just as well. Jeremy rubbed his head after the bump had him rocking on the bed. He decided that was enough and positioned himself to climb down the ladder to the ground. But, as he looked down, it looked far away from what it actually was. He paused and froze with fear. 

Ryan was walking back to his bunk when he saw the frightened monster truck shaking by the ladder. "Hey, Jeremy. You okay, buddy?"

"R-Ryan...It's so far down. I can't move. Why am I so high up? I don't like this..." Jeremy whimpered.

"It's okay, Lil J. We got you. We won't let you fall down, okay? Just relax. I'll get the others." Ryan leaned back towards the front of the bus. "Hey, guys?? Jeremy needs our help. Get over here!"

"What's up, Ryan?" Michael asked.

"The top bunk is really getting to him. But, he can't climb down the ladder."

Gavin squawked and ran to where the bunks were, tripping over Michael's feet in the first place, earning a "Gavin, you piece of shit!" from Micoo.

"I'm here, Jeremy! Don't panic!" Gavin exclaimed, holding his arms out towards him. "You jump and I'll catch you!"

Jeremy whimpered and crawled backwards on the bed with fear. Jack shook his head and patted Gavin on the back. "Gavin, we're trying to help him get down. And having him jump into your arms will end badly for you."

"Wot're you on about? I'm strong!"

Michael jumped into Gavin's arms and he immediately fell to the ground. "Hey, Gavvy boi! Did ya catch me?" Michael cackled.

Geoff took out his phone and got some pictures. "And this one is for Twitter, and this one is for Tumblr..."

"Fuck you, Geoff! Go back on your sabbatical." Michael flipped him off. Geoff just shrugged, returned the gesture and went back to the front of the bus. 

"You're so mean to me, Micoo boi." Gavin whined as they both stood up. 

"At least we got a little smile outta Jeremy up there!" Michael pointed at the Monster Truck to see him covering his mouth while giggling. Team Nice Dynamite antics always cheers him up.

"Thanks, guys. Can you please help me get down now?" Jeremy smiled lightly, but was still scared of being on the top bunk.

Ryan stood in front of the ladder with his arms out. "All right, Lil J. Just turn around and start climbing down. We got you. We always have."

"You can do it, Jeremy! We need you for the rest of this tour, but also for the rest of our lives. Hang in there, okay?" Jack added. 

"You're getting a Team Lads cuddle once you get down here! I bloody hate waiting for hugs, so hurry up!" Gavin smirked. 

"Anything you wanna add, Geoff?" Michael yelled to the front of the bus.

"Uhh...everything they said, Jer. Just pretend I said it, and convince yourself that I said it because I'm awesome as dicks and they're all assholes." Geoff chuckled. 

"Wot, Geoff?!" Gavin exclaimed. "That bloody hurts, you bastard!"

Jeremy laughed and slowly starts to turn around and prepare to climb down. "Geoff, you're the asshole here, buddy."

"Oooooh!" the other Lads interjected, Michael adding a "fucking got 'em! Get rekt!" 

Geoff rolled his eyes. "Get down, Jeremy. You owe me lots of cuddles, and I'm not missing out on them anymore. Everyone got more cuddles, but where's mine?" he whined.

"Show up to work and you won't miss out. They were nice, too." Ryan smirked and leaned his cheek over to Michael for a kiss.

"Hell yeah, they were!" Michael gave Ryan a peck on the cheek and hugged him from behind. "Jeremy, get down here so you can feel these muscles. You got a fucking ticket to the gun show, too and there are no refunds." Michael felt Ryan's muscles and Jeremy blushed.

"Okay. Okay..." Jeremy took a deep breath and sighed. He was missing so much, so he had to get down. He took one step down the ladder and the lads cheered. Jeremy flinched and clutched the bunk tightly.

"Guys, shut the hell up. Let him concentrate. It might not seem so high up for us, but he's scared of heights, so let him focus on this. Keep going, Lil J. You're doing great and we're right here with you." Ryan encouraged.

"You are monster truck! You can conquer heights!" Michael exclaimed.

"I am monster truck?" Jeremy took another step down.

"Yes, you fucking are!" Mogar smiled. "That ladder is your bitch! Show it who's boss!"

"I am monster truck!" Another step down. Two more to go and Jeremy knew it. He could see the ground, but he had to get his feet on it first. He was so close!

"Say it again, Jeremy!" Gavin was jumping up and down with excitement.

"I am monster truck!!" Step down. One more. The last step was from ladder to floor. Jeremy had butterflies in his stomach. He loved his boyfriends so much!

"Let the front of the bus hear you, Jeremy!" 

"I AM MONSTER TRUCK!!" Jeremy stepped down to the floor and his boyfriends all cheered. 

"Team Lads cuddle hug!" Gavin reached his arms around Michael and Jeremy bringing them both in for hugs.

"You did it, Lil J! We're so fucking proud of you." Michael smiled at him and suddenly had an idea. "Want my bunk instead? I'm on the bottom and Ryan will be above ya. I'll sleep on the top with Mr. Snores-A-Lot below me." he motioned to Geoff.

"Y-You would do that for me?" Jeremy released himself from the hug and started to tear up. 

"Of course, Jeremy. We're boyfriends, remember? And I don't want you to be uncomfortable. Now, when FunHaus gets their asses on the bus, they can be uncomfortable as fuck. I don't give a shit." 

Jeremy laughed at this while Jack and Ryan engulfed him in a hug of their own.

"Eyyy! You did it, Jeremy! Sorry if you were scared to death up there. We totally forgot about you being scared of heights. We're glad you're okay and if you ever need anything, we're here for you." Jack gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Go give Geoff a hug. He's looking pretty lonely up there." Ryan pushed him towards the front of the bus. Jeremy jumped onto Geoff's lap. The couch slightly bounced when Jeremy landed.

"Whoa! Jesus, Jeremy! Remind an old man next time!" Geoff chuckled. "Glad you're safe and sound, buddy. Now, you owe me some fucking cuddles, remember?" 

Jeremy sighed contently and snuggled more into Geoff's arms. One by one, the other Achievement Hunters joined in on the cuddles. The couch couldn't fit them all, but they made do. As the bus rolled on towards their next destination, they were all together enjoying each other's company. Lil J probably enjoyed it the most. He looked around at all the love he has received and knew the rest of this tour would be amazing. Why?

He had the best boyfriends ever.


End file.
